ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman X (character)
is an Ultraman who became digitized after sending an unidentified life-form into the Sun fifteen years prior to the series. He bonded with his human host, Daichi Oozora, in order to regain his physical form. While not in the transformed state, he resides within the X Devizer, communicating with Daichi over time. Character History to be added Ultraman X : Ultraman X's signature finishing move. By swinging his arms and left leg to his left and lunging back to face forward, with his arms crossed to resemble the shape of an "X", Ultraman X fires a blue Ray of energy from his arms. This ray usually destroys opponents in one strike, and transforms their remains into Spark Dolls. In some cases, his color timer will glow yellow prior to it being fired. *'X Slash': Ultraman X can create and launch an energy arrow as an attack. Another variation of this attack where two are launches simultaneously is known as the "X Double Slash". *'Attacker X': Ultraman X can ignite his body in flames and launch that generated flames as an X-shaped projectile. *'Purifying Wave': Ultraman X can generate a beam of purification to both cure illnesses as well as quell evil spirits from arising. *'X Barrier Wall': Ultraman X can create an energy barrier to protect himself from certain energy attacks. Another variation of this ability where he can create a Dome-shaped Barrier to protect his surroundings is known as the "X Barrier Dome". *'Ultraman X Punch/Kick': By focusing all of the energy in his body into his hands or feet, Ultraman X can strike opponents with a much more powerful punch of kick than average. *'X Cross Chop/Kick': Similar to his Ultraman X Punch or Kick, Ultraman X can focus all of the energy in his body into his arms or legs to strike opponents with an energy-based chop or kick. - MonsArmor= - Eleking= After Daichi merged the data of Cyber Eleking's card with Ultraman X during his battle with Telesdon, Ultraman X received the Eleking Armor, which possesses abilities exclusive to X whenever he wears it. *'Electric Shock Wave': The Eleking Armor's can fire a Yellow Bolt of Electricity from the gun-barrel feature on his right hand. *'Electric Whip': The Eleking Armor can materialize an Electricity-based whip, similar to Eleking's Tail, which can be used to ensnare enemies. - Zero= After Prof. Guruman replicated the data of Ultraman Zero into a Cyber card, Ultraman X received the Zero Armor, giving him the same abilities as Ultimate Zero that can only be used exclusively in this form. *'Universal Travel': Ultraman X can travel to different universes by using the Aegis Zero armor's ability. - Bemstar= After Daichi merged the data of Cyber Bemstar's card with Ultraman X during his battle with Gargolgon, Ultraman X received the Bemstar Armor, which possesses abilities exclusive to X whenever he wears it. *'Bemstar Spout': The Bemstar Armor's can not only absorb projectile attacks from enemies, but also redirect them back at them at the same amount of power as before. There is a certain limit that it can absorb though, and the Armor can be destroyed when being struck by enough energy. - Zetton= After Daichi merged the data of Cyber Zetton's card with Ultraman X during his battle with Zetton, Ultraman X received the Zetton Armor, which possesses abilities exclusive to X whenever he wears it. *'Zetton Fireball': The Zetton Armor can launch powerful fireballs from its hands. *'Zetton Tornado': By spinning his body around rapidly, Ultraman X can strike opponents with a drill-like energy-based attack. - Max= After Kaito Touma presented Daichi with a Cyber card on Ultraman Max's data, Ultraman X received the Max Armor, giving him the same abilities as Ultraman Max that can only be used exclusively in this form. *'Galaxy Cannon': Like Ultraman Max's Max Galaxy, Ultraman X can fire the Galaxy Cannon from his own Max Galaxy. - Hybrid= After Daichi merged the data of every Cyber Monsters' cards with Ultraman X during his final battle with Greeza, Ultraman X received the Hybrid Armor, which is a combination of every Cyber Monster and Mons Armor has has worn altogether. *'Ultimate Xanadium': An extremely powerful variation of Ultraman X's Xanadium Beam, the Ultimate Xanadium is a Rainbow-colored Ray of energy that is fired from his chest. }} - Exceed X= - Exceed X (Beta Spark Armor)= *'Height': 47 m *'Weight': 66,000 tons }} }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal * to be added Notes * to be added References Category:Ultraman X